1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a damping element having a container tube, a piston mounted with freedom of movement in the damping medium-filled tube, a piston rod connected to the piston, and a fastening part for connecting the damping element to the first of two masses which are to be isolated from each other as effectively as possible with respect to vibration, where the piston rod is connected to other of the masses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Damping elements of this type as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,407, and are used in vehicles, for example, between a first mass, namely, the passenger compartment which is to be kept free of vibration, and a second mass, namely, the wheels and chassis, which are subjected to vibrations when the vehicle is being driven. The damping element is connected by a piston rod, for example, to the first mass and by a fastening part to the second mass, the piston rod being connected to a damping piston, which is mounted in the working cylinder of the container tube. When the fork of a fastening part is connected to the shaft of the fastening part, there can be difficulty in providing the assembly with sufficient strength. In addition, components of this type should also have sufficient fatigue strength, occupy a minimum of space, and also be light in weight.